The King of Cartoons: Especial de 20 anos
The King of Cartoons: Especial de 20 anos - TKOC vs. Undertale é um especial contado pela primeira vez em jogo, feito no RPG Maker VX Ace. A possibilidade de uma versão escrita está sendo considerada, mas não há nada concreto ainda. Lançado em 16 de Fevereiro de 2018, você pode baixar o jogo aqui, vale lembrar que para um jogo de RPG Maker VX Ace funcionar, é necessário instalar o RTP primeiro. Sinopse right|320px A muito tempo nos anos 90, uma série de eventos aconteceram no Mt. Ebott, libertando os inocentes monstros que estiveram presos por lá a muito tempo. Talvez muitas pessoas do Mundo Real nos dias de hoje saibam dessa história... Mas o que poucos sabem é o que aconteceu naquele lugar após todos os monstros partirem para a superfície. Phantom Ruby... Um artefato que trouxe caos tanto no passado quanto no futuro, apareceu na área mais profunda do Mt. Ebott. Algum tempo depois, Vinix acompanhado de Goku, Seiya e Lily continuam sua jornada para deter os planos de Maker. Em seu caminho, eles se deparam com um estranho parque de diversões construído em torno do Mt. Ebott. O responsável pela construção do local é nada menos que o Barão Jager Batta, aquele uma vez responsável pela criação de Bio-Broly. Antigos aliados do grupo de Vinix também surgem no parque tendo sido convidados, como Mega Man, Sonic e Fly. Batta tem como único intuito ganhar dinheiro, mas coisas estranhas começam a acontecer no parque. Inimigos por toda a parte e áreas de entretenimento funcionando de forma anormal. Personagens que Vinix nunca viu antes parecem ser os responsáveis por isso. Toriel? Papyrus? Undyne? Mettaton? Vinix e seus amigos terão que se aventurar pelo parque para descobrir a verdade sobre o Mt. Ebott. Prepare-se para a história de TKOC 1 nunca contada! Personagens Protagonistas * Vinix * Goku * Seiya * Lily * Mega Man * Sonic The Hedgehog * Fly * Pop * Maam Aliados * Mickey Mouse * Miles "Tails" Prower * Barão Jager Batta Undertale * Frisk * Flowey * Toriel * Sans * Papyrus * Undyne * Alphys (Mencionada) * Mettaton * Muffet * Asgore * Asriel * Chara Vilões * Dr. Wily * Dr. Robotnik * Nova * M. Bison * Hadlar * Maker Jacki * Prototype Zero Outros * Jin Willpower (Mencionado) * Pernalonga (Mencionado) * Dr. Light (Mencionado) * Roll (Mencionada) * Proto Man (Créditos) * Knuckles the Echidna (Créditos) * Infinite (Mencionado) * Devil (Pós-créditos) * Shadow Boy (Ilusão) * Springtrap (Ilusão) * Nightmare (Ilusão) * Taker (Ilusão) * Food Demon (Ilusão) * Bendy (Ilusão) Música * A música tema do especial é ★MANIA★ de Hyper Potions com o vocal de Skye Rocket. Encaixe na Timeline Esse especial se passa na época da primeira temporada, no meio da jornada de Vinix, Goku, Seiya e Lily para o castelo de Maker Jacki. Vinix diz a Chara que ele já enfrentou "pesadelos sem alma", o que indica que a história se passa após o Chaos Arc. Provavelmente sendo uma das últimas paradas de Vinix, antes de sua batalha final contra Maker. Referencias * Jager Batta menciona que Vinix o lembra de dois pirralhos que frustraram seus planos no passado, se referindo a Goten e Trunks e suas ações no filme Dragon Ball Z: O Combate Final - Bio-Broly. Ele até mesmo percebe que Goku possui o mesmo penteado de Goten. * Flowey questiona o porque de Vinix não ser um "ingenuo personagem silencioso, como todos os outros", se referindo aos típicos protagonistas silenciosos, que também é o caso de Frisk em Undertale. * Vinix questiona o motivo dos monstros serem mais frágeis por serem feitos de magia. Isso é devido ao fato de que em qualquer outra mídia, magia é um poder que ultrapassa a capacidade padrão humana, monstros de magia costumam ser, de fato, muito mais resistentes e poderosos que pessoas normais. * Mettaton faz uma pergunta aos heróis. Essa pergunta é a mesma que Faustão faz em seu programa, Domingão do Faustão, que se tornou um meme popular na internet. E assim como o meme, todas as respostas estão erradas. * Mettaton diversas vezes faz a alusão a famosa frase "essa nem mesmo é minha forma final", que se refere ao fato de boss de games (Principalmente Final Boss) costumam ter mais de uma forma. * Sonic menciona que toda vez que ele viaja para o futuro, ele perde a capacidade de fala. Uma referencia ao fato do Classic Sonic ser mudo em Sonic Generations e Sonic Forces, mesmo que sempre tenha sido deixado claro que ele tem plena capacidade de fala mesmo antes do Sonic Moderno (Como SegaSonic, Sonic CD e Sonic OVA). * Mega Man afirma para Vinix não se preocupar, pois todos eles claramente estarão vivos em um futuro próximo. Ironicamente, Mega Man é dado como desaparecido nos tempos atuais. ** Para piorar, o jogo foi lançado na época que XVII era a última temporada principal finalizada, onde a história terminou com Vinix sendo dado como morto. * Quando Flowey diz ter LV 99999, Vinix retruca dizendo que ele usou cheats. Isso é uma alusão a quão rápido alguém pode chegar ao LV máximo usando cheats e até acima do LV máximo possível em Undertale (LV 20). * Quando Floey diz que os heróis estão devendo 1 bilhão de dólares para ele, se refere a uma piada nos vídeos de Undertale no canal VinixTKOC no Youtube, esse canal pertence ao próprio escritor da fanfic. * Vinix se refere incorretamente a Undyne como "Undine", outra alusão aos vídeos de Undertale no canal VinixTKOC. Visto que parcialmente, Undyne é de fato baseada nas summons Undine em diversos RPGs, dai parte do seu nome. * Em um dialogo cômico, Vinix menciona a Seiya que ele enfrentou Undyne the Undying. O dialogo ironiza o fato de que Seiya é conhecido como um personagem "imorrível" pelos fãs. * Quando Sans pergunta a Vinix e seus amigos, se até a pior pessoa pode mudar. Vinix pensa sobre Maker e diz que não acredita que ele possa se tornar uma pessoa boa. Isso é irônico visto que no passado, Maker era um herói e nas temporadas atuais ele é um anti-herói. * Ao ser derrotado, Sans fica aliviado de não ter 1 de HP. Isso se refere a sua batalha em Undertale onde ele possui apenas 1 de HP, mas sem fazer qualquer diferença visto que ele sempre desvia dos ataques. Mas como o grupo de Vinix é constituído de heróis super poderosos, essa tática não funcionaria. * "Link System", referido como uma habilidade de Chara, e mais tarde reutilizado no arco Bravely Default de Pendulum, na realidade é um termo utilizado no jogo Dragon Ball FighterZ. Essa ligação na história existe, devido ao fato de que Dragon Ball FighterZ, Undertale e Bravely Default usam ideias parecidas para inserir o jogador do mundo real, dentro da história do jogo, utilizando o conceito de "alma manipuladora". * Em um dos livros da Biblioteca, é mencionado sobre o Mt. Ebott ser parte de um mundo separado anteriormente e ter sua própria Keyhole. Se referindo ao funcionamento dos mundos em Kingdom Hearts e inserido na fanfic na época de 2006. Não se sabe porque Vinix não tinha conhecimento disso em 2006, mas ele muito provavelmente só não leu esse livro na biblioteca, mas sim os outros membros da party. * Dr. Robotnik afirma a Sonic que ninguém segue ganhando por muito tempo. Ironicamente Sonic quase perde em Sonic 06 e Sonic Forces. Este último Eggman quase obtém sua vitória. * É descoberto pelos personagens que Maker precisa das Jewels of Time para recuperar um antigo poder. Isso se refere ao fato de Jin Willpower ter selado 90% do poder total de Maker, e o vilão está tentando recuperar. Maker no fim abre mão das Jewels of Time afirmando que há outros meios de recuperar seu poder passado, mas ironicamente isso o condenou, visto que pouco tempo depois ele foi derrotado por Vinix antes de recuperar seus poderes. * Os monstros do Mt. Ebott: Shadow Boy, Nightmare, Springtrap, Taker e Food Demon são todos inimigos de jogos Indie. Isso é uma alusão ao fato de que Chara, como antagonista, vem do jogo Undertale, que também é um jogo Inidie. O que inconscientemente estabelece uma identificação de Chara com eles. * Quando Chara desafia Mega Man a liberar sua raiva e atirar nela, questionando se ele é "mais que um robô". Isso é uma referencia ao final de Mega Man 7, onde na versão americana, o final controverso mostra um Mega Man decidido a matar Wily por ele ser "mais que um robô". Porém, aqui Mega Man toma uma atitude mais parecida a versão japonesa de Mega Man 7 (Que é a versão canon). * Quando Chara menciona sobre os monstros no Mt. Ebott (Shadow Boy, Springtrap e etc...) ela questiona se eles são do passado, futuro ou se até mesmo são dessa realidade. Isso abre a possibilidade de que esses monstros podem ou não fazer parte do Mundo dos Desenhos, ou de um outro mundo e até mesmo de um Mundo dos Desenhos paralelo. * Quando Chara altera a realidade para uma "versão sprite", Vinix fica com a aparência 8bits de Red em Pokémon Red/Green/Blue/Yellow. Isso se deve ao fato de que a aparência de Vinix usa Red como base. * Vinix diz a Chara que ele não tem medo dela, pois já enfrentou "pesadelos sem alma", isso é uma referencia aos Nightmare. Onde Vinix teve que enfrentar a encarnação de seus próprios medos. * Quando Fly diz que não vai permitir que Chara continue exterminando monstros inocentes, pois ele foi criado monstros assim. É uma comparação de que os monstros da ilha de Fly são monstros pacíficos sem qualquer intenção maligna, similar aos monstros do Mt. Ebott. * Quando as Jewels of Time se ativam e entregam a Vinix um poder do futuro, ele se transforma em Super Saiyajin. Mais tarde Vinix questiona porque ele temporariamente adquiriu essa transformação, visto que ele não é um Saiyajin. Como já é de conhecimento geral, Vinix obtém a transformação Super Saiyajin um ano depois, com a morte de Angeline Stars. Onde ele descobre que um Rei dos Desenhos pode desenvolver certas habilidades herdando de suas fontes de inspiração (Neste caso, Goku). * A história de Chara, usa como base uma recente e bem aceita teoria sobre a personagem. Diferente do popular "Evil Chara" que é comumente visto por ai (E também usado em sua contraparte da AGFU). * Quando Vinix diz que luta para proteger pessoas como Chara. Ela nega, dizendo que não tem como ele proteger alguém como ela, pois já está morta. Vinix retruca dizendo que é o Rei dos Desenhos e pode proteger quem ele quiser. Ele está correto. Em sua carreira como herói, ele protegeu muitos tipos de pessoas, inclusive fantasmas. * Vinix deixa as Jewels of Time no Mt. Ebott com esperanças de que, caso o monte seja capaz de recarregar a energia das joias, elas restaurem o antigo corpo de Asriel e Chara. Na última cena do jogo, Chara e Asriel claramente estão vivos de novo... Embora não se sabe se foi graças as Jewels of Time ou o uso das esferas do dragão em algum ponto. Desenvolvimento Palavras do Escritor Já fazia algum tempo que eu queria introduzir Undertale no Mundo dos Desenhos, mas não sabia exatamente como. Não é nem por questão de moda, afinal, eu demorei pra ser convencido a jogar este jogo (De inicio, não curti a ideia de um jogo que te pune por tentar jogar um RPG de forma normal... Mas no fim acabei dando uma chance e gostei). Undertale tem uma inversão de valores a quase todos os tipos de jogos e histórias que existem na cultura Pop. Uma história onde você só pode fazer o bem, evitando a violência ao máximo. Foi um desafio pra mim pensar em uma maneira de encaixar Undertale numa fanfic onde essencialmente se trata de ação e aventura, com várias batalhas que podem, ou não, ser até a morte. Mas cheguei a conclusão que o melhor seria não se apegar tanto as filosofias de Undertale, mas sim, adapta-lo dentro do funcionamento e filosofia da fanfic. Afinal, não se trata de TKOC dentro do mundo de Undertale, mas sim, Undertale dentro do mundo de TKOC. É claro que eu jamais faria os monstros pacíficos se ferirem de verdade em uma batalha mortal, dai veio a ideia de utilizar a Phantom Ruby, recém introduzida em Sonic Mania e Sonic Forces. Isso foi um bom encaixe pois, como de costume, certos Movie Fics e especiais usam jogos de Sonic como base e neste caso seria Sonic Mania. Como Undertale tem um clima tão puro e leve (Se não pensarmos na rota Genocida) e fala essencialmente sobre crianças que caíram no subsolo. Conclui que Kid Vinix teria uma interação muito melhor no roteiro do que o Vinix adolescente atual. Utilizar essa ideia em um especial de aniversario e com base em um atual jogo do Sonic Clássico foram os encaixes perfeitos. A ideia inicial começaria em algum ponto de 1998, com Mega Man e Sonic em uma batalha envolvendo a Phantom Ruby. E o fim dessa batalha resultaria com a poderosa Phantom Ruby caindo no interior do Mt. Ebott. A história então saltaria para 1999/2000 com um Vinix ainda se recuperando da morte de Angeline, Leo estaria acompanhando seu amigo, mas teria sua presença somente no começo e no final da história. Vinix eventualmente chegaria ao Mt. Ebott e perceberia Frisk caindo no subterrâneo e ele a seguiria a partir dali, similar a como Alice segue o coelho em Alice nos País das Maravilhas. Veríamos a história de Undertale no ponto de vista de Vinix, mais ou menos como um "lado oculto" da história. Vinix chegaria nos locais pouco depois de Frisk ter passado por lá, e muitas vezes, seria o responsável em salvar Frisk sem ela saber. Embora a história caminhasse para a rota pacifista, uma força maior resetaria a timeline e os eventos começariam tudo de novo. Vinix, como um Rei dos Desenhos, seria o único a perceber isso e notaria que as coisas estão muito diferentes... O comportamento de Frisk mudou por completo e a rota genocida se inicia. A missão de Vinix agora era descobrir o responsável que estava usando a Phantom Ruby para causar caos no Mt. Ebott e resetar os eventos mais uma vez para que a rota pacifista termine com sucesso. A história terminaria com Vinix tendo conhecimento sobre a história de Asriel e Chara, e desenvolvendo forças para, de certa forma, superar a morte de Angeline e seguir em frente para o futuro. Apesar de eu achar que tenha sido um roteiro bem sólido e eu poderia realmente ter feito isso, eu sinceramente não me senti plenamente satisfeito com uma história solo do Kid Vinix. Eu realmente queria uma aventura mais "entre amigos" e queria muito a participação de Mega Man e Sonic além do começo. O modo como as coisas aconteceram no especial de 15 anos me agradaram bastante e eu queria fazer de novo. Mas como sabem, devido ao curto período de tempo de transição entre a série clássica e a série X em TKOC, Mega Man só está disponível em 1998 (Ele precisa estar ausente 1999 inteiro para que os eventos desconhecidos entre a série clássica e série X aconteçam. A morte de Dr. Light e Wily, o desaparecimento dos Robot Masters, o despertar de X, a criação dos Maverick Hunters... etc, etc e etc). Então decidi descartas o antigo roteiro e criar um novo que seja capaz de se passar em 1998. A história num geral foi completamente alterada, embora ainda envolva a Phantom Ruby acabar parando no Mt. Ebott. Agora a história se passa após os eventos de Undertale, ao invés de se passar ao mesmo tempo. O que torna todos os acontecimentos do jogo intocáveis. Agora Vinix é acompanhado por Mega Man, Sonic, Fly, Pop e Maam em sua aventura. Eu também pensei "Por que não exibir essa história em jogo?". Seria muito mais rápido, já que eu não precisaria renderizar e upar OSTs no Dailymotion, afinal, eu queria publicar essa história em 2018 mesmo. Além de que a história teria pela primeira vez um efeito visual além de fotos. Todos os jogos que eu havia feito até então eram dentro do canon da AGFU, com um tom mais voltado a paródias, e eu sempre tinha que readaptar com severas modificações dentro da fanfic. Com um jogo com o intuito de ser 100% canon com a fanfic, isso já não seria necessário (Embora não descarto fazer uma versão escrita futuramente). Mas algo que eu não quis abrir mão, foi a ideia do clímax do antigo roteiro (Que também teve base em Sonic Mania), mas parecia inviável para um Vinix de 1998, então criei o conceito das Jewels of Time e um sub-plot envolvendo Maker e os King Killers. Decidi que seria necessário estabelecer o sexo de Frisk e Chara dentro da história ao invés de manter ambíguo (Nunca gostei dessa ideia mesmo... Me soa muito estranho e irreal). Como sempre interpretei Frisk e Chara como duas garotas, essa foi a decisão final. Elas, obviamente, são do sexo feminino em suas versões de TKOC, mas você é livre pra continuar vendo as duas personagens como quiser fora dessa história. Sobre o Prototype Zero... Pode parecer que ele surge do nada dentro da história. Afinal, sua presença não está ligada aos eventos do Mt. Ebott. Bom... Ele é um Superboss do jogo, não é necessariamente obrigado a estar ligado aos eventos principais (Assim como diversos super/secret-boss de Final Fantasy e outros RPGs). A verdade é que eu sempre quis encaixar a ideia em TKOC desde que vi Mega Man Unlimited (Por mais que seja um fangame), e a ideia era sempre coloca-lo como um Boss secreto de um possível futuro jogo que adapta a história de TKOC1. Eu por anos estive esperando pacientemente pela Capcom estabelecer como terminaria a série clássica, mas com quase-morte da franquia (Que ressurgiu recentemente com Mega Man 11), decidi abraçar o conceito do fangame mesmo. Uma adaptação em jogo de TKOC 1 ainda estava longe de se concretizar (Nem mesmo terminei o remake da temporada ainda), então como esse especial foi readaptado para 1998, percebi que seria a oportunidade perfeita para encaixa-lo. Muitos devem questionar como Vinix não reconheceu Zero de primeira em 2000, mas Prototype Zero tem um design inacabado. E eles se encontram em um esconderijo escuro numa luta cheia de adrenalina, faz sentido Vinix não ter prestado muita a atenção no visual do personagem de inicio, fazendo passar batido quando ele o reencontrou alguns anos depois. Lógico que mais tarde, Vinix ligou os pontos ao saber mais sobre o personagem, com as informações no Mundo Real. Mas se manteve quieto sobre o passado de X e Zero como ele e Leo sempre fizeram. E por fim gostaria de deixar claro que eu não considero TKOC ou esse especial como "Universo Alternativo" de Undertale, portanto, por favor... Não o coloque em listas de AU que existem por ai. O motivo é simples, sempre achei muita prepotência das pessoas em nomear suas fanworks de Undertale de "AU" como se fosse algo "oficial". Eu não trabalho para o tobyfox, portanto, não existe motivo para eu sair por ai dizendo que minha fanfic faz parte de um multiverso que nem oficialmente existe pra começo de conversa! Claro... Dentro do contexto de TKOC existe um universo separado de Undertale? Com certeza. Mas o "produto" em si, não passa de uma fanfic e um fangame. Nada mais, nada menos. Não foi feito pra ficar afirmando que é universo alternativo de algo sem permissão do tobyfox. Eu não tenho essa prepotência, e sei até onde vai o limite de algo feito por fã. Trívias * Essa é a segunda vez que Kid Vinix aparece em um especial, porém, essa é a primeira vez em anos onde se trata autenticamente do Kid Vinix do passado e não o Vinix do presente rejuvenescido. * Embora na franquia Sonic, Sonic Mania se passe em um universo paralelo criado após os eventos de Sonic Generations, em TKOC ela ainda faz parte do passado direto do Sonic moderno, sem que as ações do Time Eater tenham criado uma segunda timeline. * Cronologicamente, essa é a primeira aparição de Zero e da transformação SSJ de Vinix em TKOC. * Ironicamente Bass e Metal Sonic (Que exercem o mesmo papel em suas respectivas franquias) não fizeram uma aparição ou foram mencionados. ** Ao mesmo tempo, Proto Man e Knuckles só aparecem nos créditos. Existia planos para Proto Man fazer sua icônica entrada com assovio para ajudar os heróis, mas foi descartada em favor de manter o foco no dialogo entre Vinix, Chara e Asriel. * Foi levantado a ideia de Tails, Knuckles, Proto Man, Ryu e Ken entrarem na Party jogável, mas a ideia foi descartada por ser redundante. Vinix já exerce a mesma função de Knuckles, Ryu e Ken; e Mega Man já exerce a mesma função de Proto Man e de certa forma de Tails. Galeria TKOC 20th.png Promo.png|Arte Promocional Categoria:Especiais Categoria:Comemoração de Aniversário Categoria:Games